WeatherWolf and Company
by child-dragon
Summary: WeatherWolf and Deealoe are back in a humorous adventure inspired by duct tape and my old church youth group.


WeatherWolf sat in a small clearing deep within the Haunted Forest. It was a quiet day, and he was just enjoying the rare sunbeam shining through. His peaceful meditation was soon interrupted, however.  
  
A white form stalked out of the surrounding brush, muttering dire threats under his breath.  
  
"Hello Deealoe," WeatherWolf said with a yawn, displaying his impressive Lupe fangs.  
  
The white Aisha merely grumbled something direly in response.  
  
"What's wrong?" the fire Lupe inquired, praying it was nothing so serious as to interrupt his sun-bathing.  
  
"I'm going to go insane," the Aisha replied cryptically.  
  
"That's nice," WeatherWolf replied sleepily, not in the mood for guessing games.  
  
He lay back down and curled up, tail touching nose. The sunbeam was still there, and he intended to make full use of it.  
  
"WeatherWolf."  
  
The Lupe tried to pretend he was already asleep. There was a long silence, and the Lupe cautiously opened one eye, hoping Deealoe had gone away.  
  
"WeatherWolf. Stop it. I know you're awake."  
  
The white Aisha stood right in front of his face, filling his field of vision. The Lupe heaved a sigh and rolled over.  
  
"Com'n, you're the leader, you have to do something!" Deealoe snapped.  
  
"Then stop being so vague," the Lupe replied.  
  
"Fine. It's that new pet we took in, the one that ran away from his owner on the way to the pound."'  
  
"Oh. The blue Poogle. What was his name again...?"  
  
"It's Trip_42. And he's driving everyone nuts."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So do something about it!" Deealoe cried, obviously frustrated.  
  
"Fine, fine," WeatherWolf muttered, climbing to his feet. "I'll go have a talk with him."  
  
And the fire Lupe vanished into the forest to find the rest of his pack.  
  
"Geez," Deealoe muttered from behind him. "What does it take to find some peace and quiet around here?"  
  
And the Aisha took the spot in the sun WeatherWolf had just vacated, curled up, and went to sleep.  
  
****  
  
"So do we have adventures and stuff? I heard you guys have adventures. I want to go on one too!"   
  
Upon reaching the cave where his pack of abandoned pets stayed, WeatherWolf could immediately sense something was wrong. It could have been the strained looks on everyone's faces. It could have been the aura of tension in the air. It could have been the sight of Nina_green_girl the Gelert holding her paws over her ears as a certain blue Poogle danced around shooting off questions. But the biggest clue was definitely Raven_Wing_7 the Pteri and his friend Mathwe the Peophin sneaking up behind the Poogle with sticks, ready to conk him on the head.  
  
"No," WeatherWolf said sternly with a vicious glance in their directions.  
  
The two stopped and guiltily dropped the sticks, hiding their intentions.  
  
"Huh?" the Poogle said, turning, unaware of the danger he was just in. "Oh, WeatherWolf!"  
  
With an excited squeal, the Poogle dashed over to the leader of the group.  
  
"So when do I get painted, huh? Everyone says we get painted here, right?"  
  
"It'll be a while," the Lupe said, chiding himself to be patient. After all, Trip_42 had just been abandoned, which is a very traumatic experience.  
  
"But everyone gets painted," the Poogle persisted.  
  
"Yes, but paint brushes are expensive. It takes a while to get our paws on one," WeatherWolf explained gently.  
  
The Poogle thought on this some more.  
  
"Oh. But what about adventures, huh? Everyone says we've had some big adventures before. I want to go on one!"  
  
"I got one for you!" Mathwe called out.  
  
"Go fight the Snowager!" Raven_Wing_7 added. "I've done it, it's not hard."  
  
"Really?!" Trip_42 breathed in awe.  
  
"No, he hasn't. Last time he met the Snowager, Raven_Wing turned tail and ran. And the thing was even asleep," WeatherWolf corrected tiredly, not wishing to make a visit to the Healing Springs.  
  
"I did not!" the Pteri called out in indignation. "Well, maybe a little," he confessed.  
  
"Try, 'ran like a coward'," Mathwe snickered.  
  
The two friends started bickering, and WeatherWolf walked over to Nina_green_girl.  
  
"It bad?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yeah. The kid's driving us nuts," she replied. "I took him aside and had a talk with him, but it didn't help. He's got a kind of hero worship for us, and his constant chatter is driving us crazy. So I sent Deealoe off to find you. Before he strangled Trip_42."  
  
"Should I have a talk with the Poogle?"  
  
"No. Your idea of a talk would probably traumatize him for life."  
  
"So what do we do?" the Lupe asked with a sigh.  
  
The Gelert was silent for a long time, then cocked her head with a sudden thought.  
  
"Who do you know that's really good with hyperactive pets?"  
  
WeatherWolf sat up straighter as inspiration hit.  
  
"Child_dragon."  
  
****  
  
I was enjoying a relatively quiet day inside, reading a good book. Un-eairkagh was off with Padiglione, wreaking havoc no doubt. But for now, it was quiet. I heard a knock on the door, and reluctantly sat down my book to answer it. A fire Lupe sat calmly at the door.  
  
"WeatherWolf," I said, slightly surprised. "Come on in. Didn't expect you to drop by."  
  
"Yeah, well, I've got a problem," the Lupe said, tail drooping a bit.  
  
WeatherWolf and I hadn't met under the best circumstances. To be specific, he'd been hired to try to destroy me. But one thing led to another, and we wound up friends. As far as I was concerned, past events were null and void now.  
  
"So what's up?" I asked, pulling out a chair and sitting down at the kitchen table.  
  
"We have a new pet in our gang. He's driving everyone insane."  
  
"Oh. Hyperactive?" I questioned, my mind drifting to Un-eairkagh.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Hmm. Well, there's always duct tape!" I said brightly, laughing a bit.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I used to be part of a youth group that had a really annoying and hyperactive kid in it. He drove everyone nuts! So one day a bunch of guys got together and duct taped him to the underside of a table. Eventually the youth leaders noticed it was too quiet and started looking for him. It took them nearly half an hour to find him, and this was in a pretty small building."  
  
"That could work..." the Lupe said slowly.  
  
I laughed again and shook my head.  
  
"No, I'm just kidding WeatherWolf. While hilarious, it was cruel and mean, and I would never advocate doing that."  
  
I stood and walked to the window, staring out, thinking on how to help solve WeatherWolf's problem.  
  
"Well, you could always... WeatherWolf?" I said, feeling something funny.   
  
I turned and faced an empty kitchen.  
  
"Uh oh," I whispered.  
  
****  
  
The fire Lupe lost no time in finding some duct tape. True, child_dragon had said that she didn't suggest doing that, but then again, he wasn't child_dragon. He was WeatherWolf, leader of his pack, and this was his solution to the problem. When he returned, he pulled aside Mathwe and Raven_Wing_7 and explained the plan. They loved it, as he'd expected. Soon Nina_green_gelert was asking a favor of the Poogle, and Trip_42 was on his way into the Haunted Forest, alone, and presumably to find Deealoe. Of course he wouldn't find Deealoe, but rather Mathwe and Raven_Wing_7, armed with duct tape. The Lupe sighed in delight. He'd go rescue him in a couple hours, and hopefully the Poogle will have gotten the hint. But for now, a shift in the trees seemed to have released a sunbeam into area outside the cave.... WeatherWolf curled up in the sun-drenched spot and went to sleep, enjoying the peace.  
  
****  
  
Deep within the Haunted Forest, a strange sight called out in desperation. A lone blue Poogle duct taped to the underside of a tree branch, looking quite bewildered.  
  
"Hey, this isn't funny guys.... You aren't using me as bait, are you? I mean, you aren't trying to lure some vicious monster here, right? I mean, I wouldn't mind being part of an adventure, but being eaten isn't my idea of a good time. Guys? You haven't left me here, have you? Hello? Anyone?" 


End file.
